vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
★rock Cannon
Summary The ★rock Cannon is Black★Rock Shooter's main weapon in all media. It is a large yet single handled weapon capable of firing strong blasts of energy. Usually, this weapon has shapeshifting capacities, capable of changing into different types of guns or weapons in general at will. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 4-B, higher with Rainbow Cannon | Low 7-C, likely 7-C | High 6-A | At least 5-A, likely 4-A | Likely 7-B Name: ★rock Cannon Origin: Black★Rock Shooter Age: Unknown Classification: Cannon, Machine gun, Laser Wielders: Black★Rock Shooter Powers and Abilities: Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Unlimited ammunition | Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Unlimited ammunition | Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Unlimited ammunition | Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Unlimited ammunition | Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation (Capable of harming souls) Unlimited ammunition, Danmaku, Homing Attack | Energy Projection, Unlimited ammunition Attack Potency: Small Town level (Could one shot Dead Master's skulls) | Solar System level (Capable of easily destroying Dead Master's giant skulls), higher with Rainbow Cannon (It has the power of all the otherselves and the power of all of their realms) | Small Town level, likely Town level+ (Can instantly destroy Crawlers) | Multi-Continent level (Shot right through the moon) | At least Large Planet level '''(Easily killed Jack the Ripper, who created his own entire realm large enough to have a distant moon), likely '''Multi-Solar System level (Matched Ram) | Likely City level (Harmed Su-san) Speed: Supersonic | Supersonic | Supersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic (Pierced through the moon instantly) | Unknown | High Hypersonic Durability: Small Town level | Solar System level | Small Town level, likely Town level+ | Multi-Continent level | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level | Likely City level Range: Dozen of meters, Low Multiversal with Rainbow Cannon Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular Cannon:' The cannon's default form. It acts as a shotgun, being able to deal large damage in a single hit. It appears to get more powerful the longer it is charged. *'Machine Gun:' Its second form. As the name would indicate, it is now capable of firing bullets at an extremely fast speed. Though the weapon has increased in size, it is still able to be wielded and moved around. *'Dual Gatling Gun:' Used when taking on large armies, this form is stationary, yet has a drastically increased rate of fire. It has shown to be capable of holding off entire armies of Dead Master's army. *'Rainbow Cannon:' The weapon's final form. By borrowing power from all of the otherselves alongside their entire world, Black★Rock Shooter is able to create this gigantic cannon. The blast has been shown to be strong enough to completely obliterated Insane Black★Rock Shooter and fuse all the otherworlds in one. Key: OVA | Anime | Game | Game (Manga) | Innocents Souls | Black★Rock-chan Gallery ★tricannon.png|Its machine gun form. Brs_Dual_Gatling_Gun.png|Its dual Gatling gun form Brs3 (1).png|Its Rainbow Cannon form brsgunfiring.gif Category:Weapons Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Anime Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Black★Rock Shooter Category:Black★Rock Shooter (Anime) Category:Guns Category:Black★Rock Shooter (Innocent Soul) Category:Black★Rock Shooter: The Game Category:Black★Rock Shooter (OVA) Category:Black★Rock-chan Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4